Heading back to Sodor/We're Friends Reprise/The Fat Controller Meets Ace/End Credits
This is how the heading back to Sodor scene goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. the Chinese diesel uses a breakdown crane to lift Nia back onto the tracks whilst Lightning and his friends are stood around Thomas, worried looks on their faces Lightning McQueen: Thomas, listen, bud. I have something to say even if you don't make it. remains unconscious as Nia watches in sadness Lightning McQueen: You achieved your dream. You finally saw the world. Maybe not all of it but some. Dusty Crophopper: But you did the right thing. Giving your life to save Nia. Rita: We will miss you greatly but we will never forget you. just as Nia starts to cry over the loss of her friend, Thomas coughs and wakes up Thomas: groans What happened? Nia: Thomas! Hugo: You're alive! Thomas: Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be? Yong Bao? What's he doing here? Sarge: It's a long story, soldier. Mayday: You really gave us a fright you know. Thomas: I know. (to Nia) Oh, Nia. I should never have tried to rescue you by myself. That was really dangerous. I needed help. Nia: Everybody needs help sometimes, Thomas. Even me. And we're all safe now. Thomas: Thanks to Yong Bao. Yong Bao: I still can't believe how close that was. You really gave me a fright, Thomas, McQueen and friends. Let's never do that again! OK? (chuckles) Thomas: Fine with us, Yong Bao. We're just glad you're bigger and stronger than we are. Nia: We are bigger and stronger too, Thomas, when we stay together. Rita: Yes. You know what they say, strength in numbers. Mater: Wow, not only you're the cutest fox cub we've ever met but you're smartest too. Rita: Thanks. Lightning McQueen: Guess us saving your life made up for that trick didn't it? Nia: Yes, it did. Dusty Crophopper: I'm glad we're friends again. Yong Bao: So where are you going now, Thomas? thinks then as he about to say something, Nia speaks Nia: Back to Sodor! And then Thomas will be the first railway engine to go all the way around the world! Thomas: No, Nia, we both will be! Yong Bao: If you want to go to Sodor, you have to go west through Asia and Europe. Nia: So, Europe must be the last continent on your route, Thomas. Thomas, Nia and cars: Continent number 5! Thomas: Ha-ha! (toots) Thanks, Yong Bao! Nia: Bye! Cars: See ya! Yong Bao: Go safely now! Bye! song We're Friends Reprise starts as Thomas, Nia and the cars head off down the line and through a tunnel : Thomas and Nia: We're friends : We're friends : We're friends : We're friends : We're friends! scene changes to India where Thomas, Nia, McQueen and friends are driving, puffing and flying through a yard : Thomas: Anywhere I go : I hope you gonna go there too : Anything I do : Please won't you come and do it too : Nia: It doesn't really matter where we may be : It makes me really happy knowing that you'll be there with me : Thomas and Nia: We're friends : We're friends : We're friends : We're friends : We're friends! : Indian signalman saw them in a signal box and picked up the telephone to ring. In the office, The Fat Controller's telephone rings and The Thin Controller, Mr Percival (who had been looking after the railway while the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas) picks it up :: Hey, hey, hooray :: Hey, hey, hooray :: Hey, hey, hooray :: Hey, hey, hooray :: Hooray, hooray The Thin Controller: Hello? Yes, it is. Thomas? McQueen? India? Back to Sodor? Thank you? (laughs) caught himself in laughing with joy and look around to make sure no one sees this. The scene then changes to Thomas, Nia and the cars still singing : Thomas and Nia: We're friends : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends : (Portuguese) : We're friends! reached Vicarstown [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts